


a beginning

by palamig



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, but much later on, yes we are actually going there i will do my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palamig/pseuds/palamig
Summary: There are a lot of things they have yet to figure out. Beyond everything that has happened to get to this point, lies an uncertain future that neither of them will ever be able to control. But as long as he has Tohru, Kyo knows there is nothing for him to be afraid of.





	a beginning

It took a long five years into their relationship, culminating into the night after their wedding, when Tohru drops the honorifics. Or attempts to drop them.

They’ve checked in at a small, cozy inn somewhere in the mountainside run by shishou’s old elementary school teacher, with whom Tohru had eventually developed an unsurprising friendship. Their honeymoon wasn’t gaudy or sophisticated, like the private resorts in the Maldives Ayame had initially vowed to book to celebrate Kyonkichi’s first everything before the very impromptu phone call was smartly intercepted by Hatori, the only sane person who attended Kyo’s messy “bachelor party.”

Tohru was not a person who asked for much. She was alright with the small things. More than material things, she treasured simple moments spent with all the people she loved.  As for Kyo, he was satisfied simply being in her company.

They’re curled together in a wool couch by an open balcony, watching the sun setting over the sprawling forest. Her small back is pressed up against his chest, his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he possibly can.

“Kyo,” she tests. Her fingers are rubbing nervously against the sleeve of his arms.

The gesture surprises him. He lifts his chin from her head, and dips down to her bare shoulder so that his cheek was pressing against hers.

“Hm?”

“I-I’m just trying it out,” Her whole body stiffens, and she was starting to ramble again. “I-is it weird? It sounds weird. I called you for no reason. I’m sorry.”

This whole scene felt awfully familiar—he remembers bamboo trees, a splatter of stars above their heads, the feeling of uncertainty brought about the smile of a very perplexing girl. It was a memory from all those years ago. Before the crossfire. During a time when neither of them knew the days that laid ahead after the day she asked him to open his heart for her.

“I didn’t hear what you said.” Kyo presses his nose against her temple lovingly, “Can you say it again?”

She’s squirming in his arms. This might mean little for most people, but he knows this battle is one of her biggest—the slow, gradual shedding of formality from her speech. He wanted to unravel her, to reach that side of her she didn’t let anyone see.  

“You don’t want to?” He’s rubbing her sides, heart fluttering at the way she’s also squirming a little because of the unwarranted tickles. The way she’s whimpering softly only makes him want to tickle her more.

“You’re hurting my feelings.” he teases her.

She’s curling into a ball, sinking her head into her knees. It was easy to read the embarrassment from her actions.  _I am evil_ , he concludes with slight delight, “K-Kyo…”

He kisses her ears, because they were the closest to his lips, and whispers, “I like how you call me. Please say it again?”

Tohru was way too kind, and submissive, if he may add, to all of his wishes, “K…Kyo.”

“Yes?” Kyo presses his lips into her temple as an apology, “What can I do for you?”

Kyo has lost track of how long they spent like this, with her curled up in his arms like a child. By this time, the sun was burning into the room, like one, final, grand reminder of its presence before it descends beneath the mountains. Kyo has long forgotten all the meanings he used to associate with the colors of the sunset. All that it will remind him of is this moment, and all the moments like this one that are waiting in this future he will spend with Tohru, his best friend, the love of his life—his wife.

“I’m sorry.” Kyo chuckles lightly into her ear, “Was that too much?”

She didn’t take as long as he did, but Tohru takes a while to bridge the last of these distances between them. There was a new kind of intimacy waiting for the both of them once Tohru has finally allowed herself to lay down her walls. But as for now, he was alright with this.  

“No…” She mumbles. The sunset was hiding the color of her face, but he was sure she was red as a peach.  

“You can be honest.”

Tohru whimpers again. He knows its wrong to tease her, but sometimes he just can’t help it.

“Okay,” she lowers her head, her small shoulders slumping slightly, “maybe just a little…”

Kyo buries his nose into her shoulder and chuckles, “I see.”

Tohru pulls away to turn to him and he finds himself face to face with the person he loves the most in the world. Tohru’s cheeks are flushed, her wide eyes looking up at him in a mixture of confusion and innocent guilt at her small admission. Kyo gently pats her head, rubbing his thumb reassuringly against her soft skin. Her sad, guilt-ridden eyes were a tell-tale sign that this was enough teasing for today.

“Kyo-kun,” she urges. When Kyo sees the tiny frown on her face, his resolve was automatic, “please don’t feel-”

Kyo doesn’t let her finish. He takes her face with gentle hands and without restraint, he kisses her. Her lips were soft, sweet, leaving in his tongue a taste that’s distinctly Tohru— _her_.

There are a lot of things they have yet to figure out. Beyond everything that has happened to get to this point, lies an uncertain future that neither of them will ever be able to control. But as long as he has Tohru, Kyo knows there is nothing for him to be afraid of.

“It’s okay.” Kyo pulls away, and presses his forehead against hers. The sun has set over the dark blue mountain range, enveloping the balcony in a darkness lit only by faint yellow lamp lights from the garden below, “We’ll take our time.”

**Author's Note:**

> posted it up on [tumblr](https://palamig.tumblr.com/post/185063137260/a-beginning-1) too! feel free to talk to me, send headcanons, writing prompts or even hate mail on tumblr :')


End file.
